Spring Break
by shicastee2
Summary: Spring break a Cancun. Le soleil, la plage, ses fètes, l'alcool et ses étudiants déchainés... Si l'amour se trouvait là, tout simplement ?   B&E, A&J, R&E, tous humains.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour!

Ceci est ma première fic. Un peu maladroite, mais elle s'améliore avec le temps, un peu de patience.

Le premier chapitre est un peu court, ce ne sera pas le cas des autres… prenez le comme un échauffement…

Cette fic contiendra que peu de chapitres : 6 max, et sachez que le 4ème chap est presque fini d'écrire…

Mais j'ecris aussi vite qu'un escargot asthatique, alors vous risquez d'attendre un peu entre deux parutions…

Petit rappel, les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec…

N'oubliez pas les reviews … merci… et donnez moi votre avis.

Bonne lecture

Shicastee.

**Spring break. **

**chapitre****1**** .**

( Bella pov)

Dans ma poche arrière de mon jeans, mon téléphone vibre. Le bruit me fait sursauter et je manque de me tacher avec les produits.

Les mains occupées, je ne peux répondre. J'aurais du l'arrêter au lieu de le laisser en « vibreur », je me maudis de ne pas y avoir pensée.

Il est tard et je me demande malgré tout qui doit bien m'appeler.

Je replonge avec la pince les papiers glacés dans les bacs de révélateur et doucement regarde les photos apparaîtrent.

Dans la pénombre, sous la lumière rouge, des visages, des tenues sophistiquées, un gâteau d'anniversaire se révèlent... et surtout deux visages: Rosalie, superbe blonde sculpturale et Alice, petite elfe pétillante aux courts cheveux coiffés en pétard.

Alice et ses fêtes ... Je soupire, le sourire aux lèvres. Heureusement que je n'en n'ais pas fait les frais cette fois ci.

Rosalie venait d'avoir 23 ans. Et Alice avait fait les choses en grand encore cette

fois : soirée déguisée, musique, boissons et un excellent traiteur du coin.

De mon côté, j'avais couvert l'évènement, et j'espérais tirer de ces clichés d'assez jolies photos pour en mettre quelques unes sous cadre et les offrir à Rosalie.

Une nouvelle vibration me tire de ma rêverie.

- c'est bon, j'ai fini ...

J'accroche les clichés à la corde pour les sécher, j'allume la lumière, et je patiente un instant le temps que mes yeux se soient réhabitués à l'éclairage blanc.

Une fois les mains lavées et séchées, je sors la portable de la poche arrière de mon jeans et regarde : « _deux messages en absence_ ».

Je lis le premier « _Bella, on a un problème ! Jacob_ ». Puis le deuxième : « _Bella ! Rappelle ! J._ ».

Je me demande bien ce qui peut mettre dans cet état notre responsable du journal de la fac.

Je profite encore du silence du labo photo et décide de ne pas rappeler mais d'aller directement au journal, un bâtiment non loin delà.

J'aime cette pièce. Non pour son silence actuel, bien que je l'apprécie par moment mais pour un de ses murs sur lequel mon regard ne cesse d'être attiré.

Sur un peu plus d'un mètre carre, s'étalent des photos … Où des yeux verts m'attirent comme un aimant.

Je pousse un soupir et regarde l'heure : 20 h... Mais que peut bien me vouloir Jacob ?

Heureusement que ma vie privée est presque inexistante…. C'est une chance que je sois aussi disponible… Je pourrais….

Et mon imagination divague… Par exemple… : Etre en rendez vous romantique avec mes « yeux verts », la main dans la main, lui en train de me murmurer des mots d'amour à l'oreille…. Ou alors, nos corps nus entremêlés, sa bouche contre la mienne, faisant l'amour comme des bêtes…

Cette option là me laisse songeuse….

Je secoue la tête… Autant croire au père noël….

Je redescends sur terre, et éteins la lumière du labo.

Un tour de clef et me voilà partie.

Le printemps est tardif cette année, et les soirées sont plus que fraîches. Je resserre mon manteau sur moi et presse le pas.

Le journal de la fac est ma deuxième maison depuis cinq ans. J'y suis une des deux photographes attitrées. Mon amie Jessica est l'autre. A elle les compétitions sportives, à moi les événements culturels. Notre université est assez vaste pour nous donner de quoi nous occuper la semaine et le week end sans avoir à nous ennuyer.

Après un peu de marche, je pousse la porte de la rédaction, pour entendre un hurlement double d'un bourdonnement venant dans ma poche : « Bella ! »

Je traverse la salle qui nous sert de « salle de réunion, conception et édition » pour le journal et ouvre la porte du bureau du fond, celle de Jacob.

Je suis là ! Plus besoin de crier, chef !

Enfin !

Derrière son bureau, Jacob Black rassoit son immense carcasse sur le siège qui en gémit et passe sa main dans ses cheveux noir coupés en brosse. La trentaine, ancien étudiant de l'université devenu prof de communication, il est la tête pensante du journal, son deuxième boulot.

Il doit être assez stressé et énervé car malgré ses origines amérindiennes, son visage est plus rouge que mat. Toute à mes observations, je ne remarque pas tout de suite la présence d'Alice mon amie assise dans un coin de la pièce et de Jasper, l'être le plus calme que je connaisse et avec lequel elle file le parfait amour depuis quelques mois.

- Alice ? que fais-tu ici ?

- Il y a une raison à sa présence, laisse-moi t'expliquer….. commence Jacob. Jessica a eu un accident ce soir lors du match alors qu'elle couvrait l'événement. Elle a été heurtée par des joueurs, et elle s'est casse la jambe tant le choc a été violent. Elle va être indisponible pour les semaines à venir. Mon souci, c'est qu'elle allait au Spring break la semaine prochaine avec les étudiants de la fac et que maintenant je n'ai plus personne pour illustrer cet évènement. Il va falloir que tu y ailles à sa place….

- Vous savez tous les deux que je déteste ce genre de manifestations ! Leur dis-je

- J'ai contacté Alice et Jasper qui font partie de l'organisation et cela ne pose pas de soucis pour faire un échange de billets.

- Et j'ai des choses de prévues… des révisions pour les examens, je ne peux pas y aller…. Argumentais-je tant bien que mal.

-Tes notes sont excellentes, et tu as déjà révisé, je te connais … Tu peux t'absenter quelques jours pendant les vacances sans que ça mette en péril la fin de tes études. J'ai besoin de ces photos pour clore l'année, Bella. Tu vas faire aussi bien voir même mieux que Jessica, j'en suis sûr… conclue t-il.

Que voulez vous argumenter à ça…. ?

Alice se lève et me dit, un regard suppliant :

- Allez, Bella, on va bien s'amuser! Tu n'es pas allée aux autres fêtes, fait un effort, vient à celle là.

- Je me demande pourquoi vous demandez mon avis si toutes les dispositions sont déjà prises...

- Ouiiiii ! Alice sautillait partout sous le regard amusé des deux hommes.

~~oOOo~~

- Bella ! Où en es tu avec ta valise ? on part dans deux heures !

- Je vérifie mon matériel ! et j'ai fini ma valise !

- Non ... tu n'emportes pas ça ?

Dans la chambre que nous partageons toutes les trois, Alice est perchée sur mon lit, le nez dans mes affaires, fouille dans mon sac, commente, s'exclame, et finit par soupirer :

- Il faut à tout prix que je te donne un coup de main,

- Rosalie ! Tu pourrais m'aider, s'il te plait ...

- Rien du tout, dit-elle, tu sais bien comme elle peut être énervante si on ne la laisse pas faire ... et Rose retourne à sa lecture, allongée sur son lit.

- Mais comment Jasper fait-il pour te supporter depuis 6 mois ? Il a du mérite ce type !

- C'est l'amour, ma chère, toi aussi tu y goûteras bientôt, j'en suis sure !

- Hum, c'est ça ... Dis-je, c'est bien pour cette raison que je vais embarquer duffy dans le voyage. Au moins je suis sure que lui, il sera au rendez vous !

Et je glisse dans un recoin de mon sac mon petit canard noir vibrant avec sa collerette en plumes.

Malgré mes protestations, Alice a enlevé quelques vêtements et en a rajouté d'autres de son cru ... Hauts, robes, et des sous vêtements plus à son goût et loin du mien... J'ai pu en sauvegarder quelques uns de son tri, qui ont repris leur place dans le sac.

À part, vu ma poisse légendaire, je complète ma besace de matériel qui n'ira pas en soute avec une trousse de toilette et 24 h de sous vêtements...

Précaution inutile direz vous ? Egarez vos bagages à plusieurs reprises dans quelques aéroports et on reparle de l'utilité d'avoir sur soi un tube de dentifrice, un gel douche et une ou deux culottes de rechange...

- Tu n'oublies pas ton passeport ? demanda alice.

- Non, promis, il est déjà à portée de main dans ma besace. Dis-je.

Ha, oui, pardon, j'ai oublie de préciser où nous allions ... Tout à l'heure, nous nous envolons pour Cancun au Mexique.

~~ooOoo~~

Avec Rosalie sur mes talons quelques heures plus tard, j'ouvre la porte de la chambre qu'Alice nous a attribuée. L'hôtel par chance est en bord de plage, tous ceux de notre université y sont logés.

De la musique et des cris nous parviennent du bord de la piscine quelques étages en dessous de nos fenêtres.

D'un regard à Rose, je pose mes affaires sur le lit le plus proche de la porte. Je sais qu'elle aime dormir le matin, cela va me permettre de m'éclipser plus tôt sans la réveiller.

- Et Alice ?

- Tu n'as donc rien remarqué ? Rigolat Rosalie, l'énergie qu'elle a dépensé à courir après Jasper ?

- Bien sur... nous en avons fait les frais tant qu'elle ne l'avait pas attrapé.

- Elle fait partie des personnes qui attribuent les chambres pour ce voyage, elle s'est donc arrangée pour partager celle de Jasper...

- C'est une bonne chose pour eux deux ... Dis-je, et si en plus il pouvait un peu l'épuiser, ça nous ferait des vacances ! Pouffais-je ...

Un oreiller jeté sur le coin de mon bras interrompt ma réflexion.

- Bah, puisque c'est ça je vais aller prendre une douche, na !

- Vas-y, je m'installe et je vais voir après ce qui ce passe près de la piscine, dit Rose le regard à la fenêtre. Il y a déjà de l'animation …..

Ma trousse de toilette et direction la douche. Rien de mieux que l'eau chaude sur la tête qui dégouline sur mon corps, chassant le gel douche, le shampooing et les heures d'avion dans le siphon.

Je traîne un peu sous l'eau, oubliant mes résolutions un instant d'économies d'eau pour la planète ... Et mes divagations anti ecolos sont interrompues par des coups violents portés sur la porte de la chambre :

- Rose ! Bella ! Ouvrez, c'est Alice !

Du fond de la douche, je laisse passer un instant de silence ... Pas de réponse, je suppose que rose est déjà descendue faire la fête au bord de la piscine. Je crie :

- Un instant ! j'arrive !

Je saute hors de la douche et me rattrape de justesse sur le carrelage mouille, je tire sur la serviette et je l'enroule autours de ma tête, et je fille nue sur mon lit éventrer mon sac de voyage pour y dénicher un truc rapide et décent à enfiler.

Mais là, je ne reconnais rien, ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais des vêtements masculins : boxers shorts, tee shirts, chemises et jeans ... Pourtant le sac de voyage ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau au mien.

Ce n'est pas bon du tout…

- Merde... merde... merde ...

Je pioche au hasard un vaste tee shirt bleu fonce avec un chiffre sur le dos et une inscription sur le torse et tire de ma petite besace posée à côté un shorty.

- J'arrive !

Et c'est dans cette tenue que j'ouvre la porte : mon corps est encore humide et le tee short qui m'arrive a peine sous les fesses est plaqué sur moi comme une seconde peau, ne laissant pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination.

Je découvre Alice en premier, puis une autre personne tenant un sac identique au mien.

- Hey! Mon tee shirt fétiche!

Je baisse mon regard et déchiffre le nom à l'envers : c.u.l.l.e.n. Je redresse la tête et rencontre un regard aux yeux verts.

Et mon visage s'empourpre…


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou, voila le deuxième chapitre.

J'espere qu'il vous plairat… ca bouge un peu plus, c'est un peu plus long, et attention… premier lemon… d'où le classement.

Veysseire, merci de ton aide… Est-ce mieux ?

Comme toujours, les personnages appartiennent à S Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec…

Bonne lecture et si ca vous a plus, n'hesitez pas à me faire une petite review… merci.

Shicastee.

**Spring break. **

**Chapitre 2**

Ed pov

(Une heure avant)

- Ed ! Tu me rejoins à la piscine ?

- Donne-moi le temps de ranger mes affaires et j'arrive ! Tu n'as qu'à y aller et je t'y retrouve dans 10 mn, Emm.

Nous venons d'avoir notre chambre. Elle donne sur la piscine et un peu plus loin on voit la mer avec la plage. De la fenêtre ouverte, monte de la musique et des cris de joie. Depuis le temps que nous l'attendions, nous y voici au spring break de Cancun. Quatre jours de fête non stop, voilà ce qui nous attend.

Emmett mon cher frère, a déjà déballé ses affaires qui gisent en vrac sur son lit tant dis que j'ouvre mon sac et saisis la première pile de linge dont le poids me semble étonnement léger et le touché plus doux...

Mon regard tombe sur un shorty en dentelle arachnéenne rose tendre.

- Hey, voilà qui va mettre du piment dans ma journée ...

Je replace le shorty dans son coin du sac ainsi que les vêtements, quand ma main heurte un objet intriguant. Je retire alors un joli petit canard noir avec sa collerette en plumes.

- Voilà qui devient de plus en plus intéressant ! Murmurai-je.

Je remarque au fond une étiquette collée sur la paroi du sac avec un nom et une adresse qui ne me sont pas inconnus...

- Allez vient mon petit coin-coin, allons retrouver ta propriétaire ...

Le sac en mains, je vais un étage plus haut où se trouvent les chambres des organisateurs. Voilà celle que je cherche, celle de Jasper. Il doit avoir son idée...

Je frappe et attends un instant que les rires et les pouffements qui s'en échappent s'atténuent. Je recommence et l'instant d'après, c'est un Jasper débraillé et hilare qui m'ouvre. Derrière j'entr'aperçois son amie Alice en soutien gorge et rouge pivoine.

- Excuses moi Jazz, mais j'ai un souci, et j'ai besoin d'aide ...

- Dit moi tout ...

- Il y a eu échange de sacs, car j'ai celui d'Isabella Swan, et vu la ressemblance, je suppose qu'elle a le mien. Peux-tu me dire où elle loge ?

- Rien de plus simple, c'est une amie d'Alice, elle va t'y amener... il se racle la gorge Nous allions sortir.

Je suis Alice dans le dédale des couloirs et des étages de l'hôtel. Je sais qu'elle m'a détaille, jugé, de la tête aux pieds et depuis elle affiche un sourire pétillant des qu'elle croise mon regard... Cela ne m'inspire pas.

- Tu connais Isabella ? Lui demandais-je

- Oui, tu as du la croiser aussi, elle bosse à la photo pour le journal de l'université.

Voilà pourquoi le nom ne m'est pas inconnu ... J'ai du le lire là dedans, ou Jessica l'hystérique a du en parler... ou le crier ... Je souris.

- Nous y voilà ...

Elle frappe à la porte.

- Rose ! Bella ! Ouvrez, c'est Alice !

Un bruit de douche nous informe qu'il y a quelqu'un là dedans. Et soudain le bruit cesse et on entend :

- Un instant j'arrive !

Un bruit de cavalcade, des chuchotements, puis de nouveau :

- J'arrive !

Alice me regarde le sourire aux lèvres... « Parfait » murmure t-elle et je me demande bien de quoi je dois me méfier...

La porte s'ouvre, et une vision de rêve apparaît : elle a enveloppé ses cheveux dans une serviette, et quelques mèches brunes humides s'en échappent ; collées sur son cou gracile et laiteux. Elle a enfilé à la hâte mon tee-shirt de foot préféré qui épouse les formes de son corps mouillé. Je m'attarde un instant sur ses hanches et ses longues jambes fines, puis mon regard remonte sur sa poitrine dont les courbes rondes sont révélées par le tissu humide. Et ses yeux ... Ils sont immenses ; d'une merveilleuse et profonde couleur chocolat.

- Mon tee-shirt fétiche !

Elle baisse la tête puis rougit. Je la trouve de plus en plus jolie.

- Bon, je vous laisse vous arranger entre vous pour les valises. Faut que j'aille retrouver Jasper... On a des choses à finir. Dit Alice en me regardant dans les yeux.

- Et puis, ferme la bouche ! Rajoute-t-elle et elle repart en riant et sautillant.

Bella pov. 

Me voilà en petite tenue devant l'un des plus beaux garçons de l'université, celui qui me fait craquer depuis le début de mes études, et voilà que je ne sais faire que rougir... Bella, Bella ressaisis-toi ! Je respire un grand coup.

- Désolée pour le tee-shirt, c'est la première chose que j'ai saisi. Pour que je te le redonne il me faut ma valise... Veux tu entrer le temps que je me change ?

- Pourquoi pas ...

Je le laisse entrer et je referme la porte. Je peux le détailler alors qu'il me tourne le dos. Il est plus grand que moi d'une tête. Ses cheveux sont en bataille, comme d'habitude, il ne doit pas être à l'aise car il passe sa main dedans sans arriver à les discipliner. Sa carrure est fine mais on devine les muscles sous le tissu de la chemise. J'admire ses fesses moulées dans le jeans et la démarche féline.

Le bruit que fait le sac lors de sa pose sur le lit me tire de ma rêverie.

- Merci,

J'ouvre mon sac et duffy apparaît sur le dessus. Ce n'est pas sa place originelle, ça veut dire qu'il l'a vu. Je me sens de nouveau rougir...

Je saisis rapidement un haut et un short et je file dans la salle de bain.

Une fois habillée, je reviens dans la chambre et je lui tends son tee-shirt humide.

- Le voilà, mais tu vas devoir le faire sécher un peu...

Et je me prends les pieds dans le dessus de lit et je tombe tête la première. C'est une paire de bras puissants qui me réceptionnent. Je me retrouve collée à lui, le nez dans sa chemise, ses mains plaquées sur mon dos, son odeur m'envahie et accélère encore un peu plus les battements effrénés de mon cœur.

- Hey, d'habitude, c'est un peu moins rapide, murmure t-il le nez dans mes cheveux.

Ses lèvres descendent lentement de mon oreille vers ma mâchoire, puis mes lèvres que les siennes effleurent.

Je n'ose rien dire ni bouger de peur de briser cet instant magique. Je respire à peine, tout comme lui.

Le silence est rompu par des exclamations qui montent de la piscine de la fenêtre ouverte, le charme se dissout. Il se redresse.

- Emmett, j'ai promis de le retrouver à la piscine...

- Rosalie... Et peut être Alice...

- Alice ... Je ne sais, pas, dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Je le regarde étonnée.

- Elle semblait avoir des choses à faire avec Jasper, répond t il.

Je souri...

- Enfin ! Dis-je.

Il se met à rire ...

- Tant que ca ?

- Tu ne peux pas savoir comment elle peut être quand elle a une idée derrière la tête. Elle est épuisante.

- J'imagine très bien.

Je me recule et quitte le havre apaisant de ses bras. J'ai des photos à prendre pour que l'université garde une trace de cette aventure.

- Il faut que je travaille aussi...

Mon regard s'attarde sur le numérique posé sur un coin du lit. Il reprend son sac, me dépasse et se dirige vers la porte de la chambre. Sur le point de sortir, il se retourne, en souriant :

- Il y a une fête de prévue ce soir à la piscine de l'hôtel, tu y seras ?

- Oui, bien sur, il faut que j'y sois.

- Super, je pourrais alors te voir... 2O h alors ... ?

- Volontiers ...

- A ce soir ...

La porte se referme et me voilà seule.

Que penser de tout ça ?

Je ne sais pas et j'avoue ne pas vouloir me triturer le cerveau...

Début de flirt ou accident, je ne veux pas trop espérer, la chute n'en serait que plus dure.

Edward Cullen est un des garçons les plus prisés de l'université avec son frère.

Futurs Majors de promo tous les deux, droit pour Edward, math pour Emmett, ils sont aussi des atouts dans l'équipe de foot. Ils sont promis à un brillant avenir et sont déjà courtisés par de grandes boites à quelques mois de la fin de leurs études. Que dire de plus... Ha oui, Ils collectionnent les aventures sans lendemain, et sont beaux à en pleurer ...

Je pousse un soupir.

Cinq années à étudier la littérature anglaise du 18 et 19ème pour faire prof dans quelques mois, ça fait longtemps que j'ai compris que nous ne jouions pas dans la même catégorie...

Je n'aimais pas les fêtes estudiantines, trop pleines de bruit et d'alcool à mon goût. De nature assez effacée, je me demande encore comment Rosalie et Alice ont réussi à m'apprivoiser... J'aimerais changer... Mais je n'y arrive pas.

Je secoue la tête et saisis mon matériel photo.

Je claque la porte de l'hôtel et je descends commencer ce pour quoi je suis venue.

~~oOOo~~

Le spring break bat son plein. Il y a du monde partout. La plage est envahie de fêtards, de gobelets vides, de bouteilles entamées. Ca crie, chahute, danse sur des rythmes technos, autours de sonos de fortunes.

A croire que tous les jeunes des us ont décidés de se lâcher pendant cette période pour mieux replonger dans le sérieux des études dans quelques jours.

Sur la promenade du bord de mer, c'est le même spectacle, d'autant plus que les boites de nuit et les bars font tout pour attirer les étudiants.

Je mitraille, essaye de capter l'ambiance avec les couleurs et les visages.

J'esquisse quelques pas de danse pour mieux échapper à un inconnu un peu éméché qui m'enlace pour m'entraîner sur une piste improvisée au milieu du trottoir ou d'autres jeunes se déhanchent sur des musiques latinos.

Le temps passe vite et la luminosité diminue. L'après midi se fini plus rapidement que je ne le pense. Je trouve un coin de table dans un bar du bord de mer et je grignote un bout tout en regardant les photos défiler sur l'écran du numérique.

J'en trouve quelques unes de très prometteuses.

Je retourne en flânant en direction de l'hôtel. La nuit est tombée, il doit être un peu plus de 2O h.

Je ne serais pas à l'heure, cela a t'il de l'importance ? Je ne sais pas s'il se souviendra de son rendez vous.

Je remonte dans ma chambre et tombe sur Rosalie qui termine de se préparer. Elle a chaussé une paire d'escarpins noirs, et une robe de la même couleur qui souligne à merveille les courbes de son corps. Elle a remonte ses cheveux en un chignon lâche, d'où s'échappent quelques mèches blondes.

Je saute dans la douche après avoir sorti une poignée de vêtements de mon sac. Rose termine de se maquiller et disparaît de la salle de bain dès que quelques coups sont frappés à la porte de la chambre.

Aux exclamations, je devine qu'Alice nous a rejoints.

Je sors de la douche un court moment après pour découvrir que mes vêtements ont été remplacés par d'autres. Les deux filles sont en train de pouffer en me regardant.

- Mon petit doigt m'a dit que tu as fait de l'effet à un certain Cullen... dit Alice... il est venu me cuisiner à ton sujet peu de temps après son passage ici...

- Cullen ? Toi aussi ? Crie Rose... J'ai bien accroché avec son frère ainé Emmett, à la piscine ...

Elle devient toute rose, notre « Rose. »...

- Bon, voilà qui résout les pourparlers des fringues, tu mets ça et tu ne discutes pas ! Et Alice me montre les vêtements pliés sur le lit.

J'aimerais protester, hurler, crier, me rouler par terre, me venger (si, si, j'y pense de plus en plus) mais je sais que c'est peine perdue. Alice et Rose, c'est un cocktail imparable, mieux vaut obéir.

Je me retrouve habillée d'un slim blanc, d'une large chemise bleue resserrée à la taille par une fine ceinture enroulée trois fois autours de moi. Le décolletée plongeant est assagit par un tee-shirt sans manches moulant que je porte en dessous de la même couleur que la chemise.

Alice me remonte quelques mèches de devant et les attaches avec des petites pinces de la même couleur que mes cheveux. Le résultat reste naturel. Je ne sors pas de la chambre sans une touche de gloss rose sur mes lèvres, et de quelques gouttes de parfum floral glissées à la naissance de mon cou, au creux de mes poignets.

J'ai l'approbation pour sortir de la pièce de mes deux amies. Je saisis au vol mon matériel photo et nous descendons nous joindre à la foule qui se masse autours de la piscine.

Les transats ont été repliés et ont disparus, cette place dégagée sert de piste de danse. Dans un coin, le bar est déjà assailli de joyeux fêtards, verres à la main. A l'oppose un dj est installé, et quelques personnes se trémoussent au son de la musique.

La piscine est éclairée et des bougies flottent dessus adoucissant l'atmosphère.

Je pers immédiatement Alice de vue, happée par la foule.

Rose est derrière moi et je l'entends héler quelqu'un :

- Emmett !

Un mec immense fend la foule avec une incroyable facilite et nous rejoint. Un large sourire éclaire sa face alors qu'il rejoint Rosalie.

- Emmett, voici Bella, Bella voici Emmett, le frère d'Edward.

- Contente de faire ta connaissance. Dis-je.

- Moi aussi. Bella ? Isabella ? C'est toi qui as tapé dans l'œil de mon cher frère ?

- Heu... c'est Bella et puis pour l'œil, je ne pense pas. Tu dois te tromper de personne.

Emmett se rapproche un peu plus prêt de Rose et il lui enlace la taille. Je sens que l' « accroche » a été réciproque à la piscine. Je me sens un peu de trop, et pour une fois j'ai l'excuse toute trouvée :

- Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai des photos à faire moi ! Ne bougez pas, je vais commencer par vous deux !

Voilà qui commence bien la soirée.

Je circule ensuite de groupes en couples pour immortaliser cette nuit. Je fais le tour de la piscine, et me glisse permis les danseurs, et fixe tout cela dans l'appareil.

Malgré la nuit, il fait chaud et j'ai soif. Il me semble que j'ai fait le tour de la soirée, et je m'accorde un moment de repos. Direction le bar, où je me fais servir un rhum coka contre un portrait de Ben, notre barmaid pour la soirée.

Je trouve une chaise et une table de libre, et je sirote à petite gorgées mon breuvage glacé.

- Je te sens seule, je vais te distraire ...

Et merde... Y'a des moments où on voudrait être invisible et on se coltine le boulet... Et c'est maintenant ... Zut zut zut... Un mec blond fade et aux yeux bleus terne tire une chaise et se colle à moi... Je m'écarte un peu, il se rapproche. Re zut.

- Moi, c'est Mike Newton et toi ?

- Bella...

Que faire pour s'en débarrasser ? C'est pas la saison des rhumes, suis pas fatiguée sinon je ne serais pas là ... Attendre quelqu'un ? Basique mais pourquoi pas essayer... Je tente :

- C'est moche, j'aurais bien voulu discuter un peu avec toi, mais ça tombe mal, j'attends quelqu'un ...

- Ca na fait rien, je vais l'attendre avec toi, et si c'est ton copain, ça tombe bien, je ne suis pas jaloux ...

Et en plus il faut qu'il ait réponse à tout l'animal ... On dirait qu'il a mangé du clown ... Mais ça tombe à plat ...

Je me recule encore, à ce rythme là, nous allons faire le tour de la table... Il me suit et tente une approche encore moins subtile : sa main se retrouve sur mon genoux.

Mayday, mayday ! Y'a personne pour venir me tirer d'affaire ? Mon regard fait un tour d'horizon, pas d'Alice, ni de Rosalie ... Pas de têtes connues...

J'aime pas fuir, mais je sens que je vais devoir m'y résoudre. Je termine mon coka et je saisi la sangle de mon appareil photo.

Deux mains se posent sur mes épaules empêchant toute fuite.

Zut.

- Bella, ça fait des heures que je te cherche...

Cette voix ...

Je me retourne et tombe sur le visage d'ange aux yeux verts que j'adore.

Viens Bell's j'aimerais te montrer quelque chose.

Là, encore, je n'ais pas le choix, me voilà entraînée parmi la foule, hors des griffes de Mike, certes, mais ou cela vas t'il me conduire ?

Je cours presque derrière lui. Il ne lâche pas ma main. Nous sortons de l'hôtel, nous traversons la promenade et il me rend ma liberté alors que nos pas nous mènent sur le sable, en bordure de la mer. La musique est étouffée par le bruit doux du ressac.

- Désole, c'est un peu brusque, mais il me sort par les yeux Newton. dit-il.

- J'ai vu que la subtilité et lui ça fait deux, souris je.

- C'est Newton, hélas. Marchons veux tu ?

- D'accord.

Je me déchausse rapidement, mets mon appareil photo en bandoulière, glisse mes pieds dans le bord de l'eau et nous entamons notre ballade.

- Tu connais Jessica ? Demande t il

- Oui, elle fait des photos elle aussi.

Je ne vois pas ce que vient faire Jessica là dedans.

- C'est Emmett et moi qui lui sommes rentrés dedans lors du dernier match. Elle les passait à hurler pour qu'on la regarde quand elle nous photographiait. On a craqué. L'équipe pensait que ça ne pouvait pas être pire avec l'autre photographe et c'est tout ce que l'on a trouve de mieux a faire... Même si on ne voulait pas lui faire si mal.

- Si je comprends bien, c'est ce qui m'attend si je ne vous conviens pas ? Car je vais devoir la remplacer pendant quelques temps. Moi qui pensais ce job dénué de danger ... Murmurais-je le sourire aux lèvres...

- Qui sait ... Tu es surtout en train de me faire regretter depuis une dizaine d'heures de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt.

Je ne sais que penser de cette remarque…... Mon esprit bouillonne et est figé à la fois. Mon cœur a un sursaut… Et je rougis une fois de plus… Cachée par chance par la pénombre de la plage.

- Donc c'est à cause de toi que je me retrouve ici, murmurais-je

Il me regarde étonné …

- Jessica devait venir … C'était elle qui devait prendre les photos. Accidentée, j'ai du la remplacer, dis-je.

- Hum… C'est de mieux en mieux… Murmure-t-il.

Nous marchons lentement et le silence s'installe entre nous.

Je sens son bras qui frôle le mien à plusieurs reprises, le sable ne rends pas la marche aisée et j'ai la fâcheuse tendance à tanguer. Ces frôlements m'électrisent et je savoure la sensation. J'ai l'impression d'avoir 16 ans et d'être à mon premier rencart.

- Gruuummmmppppp ! Mon ventre gargouille, et brise le silence. J'éclate de rire….

Je le regarde, et prends les choses en main :

- Vient, j'ai faim.

Bella « la sage » est mise au placard pour le moment… Autant profiter, on verra pour demain… Je lui prends la main et nous nous dirigeons vers les lumières d'un petit restaurant de la promenade. Il me sourit et reste étonné de ce changement d'attitude.

Rapidement, nous arrivons à l'établissement. Il ne paye pas de mine. Des lampions sont allumés au dessous de la treille qui sert de toit à la terrasse. Une dizaine de petites tables sont disposées en dessous, et seulement quelques unes sont occupées par des locaux. Rien de « tape à l'œil » pour attirer les étudiants ce qui explique cette sensation d'être dans un endroit à part. Les cuisines odorantes sont visibles du bar qui est la seule séparation entre la salle et l'antre du cuistot.

Une jeune femme brune tout sourire vient à notre rencontre, et nous propose une table un peu isolée.

- Bonsoir les amoureux, vous avez soif ?

- Et faim dis-je.

- Je peux vous faire une Margarita maison. Côte menu, le cuistot nous a préparé des fajitas et des haricots rouges ce soir. Pour le dessert, il y a du gâteau au chocolat et de la glace à la noix de coco. Il est délicieux.

- Ca me semble un bon programme et toi?

- Parfait, répondit- il.

- Je vous ramène tout ça.

Et la jeune femme repart en direction du bruit de casseroles et des odeurs de fourneaux après avoir allumé la bougie posée sur la table.

Il se tourne vers moi,

- Parle moi de toi, j'aimerais te connaître mieux : tes parents, où tu habites, ce que tu étudies et surtout ce que tu aimes ...

- Waouh !... Tu as la nuit devant toi ?

- Trois jours même si tu veux ...

Bella la sage réapparaît un instant et je rougis... Je me déteste par moment.

- Mes parents...

Et me voilà partie à parler de ma vie, mon père, flic dans une petite bourgade, de ma mère, amoureuse comme une ado de son nouveau mari à l'autre bout des US. De mes rares amis là bas : Paul et Angela, de mes amies ici : Alice et Rosalie, de mes études. J'enchaîne par mon amour pour les livres, la photo.

La jeune femme est revenue nous poser devant nous nos Margarita pendant notre discutions.

Et je termine en lui posant la question :

- Et toi, racontes moi...

- C'est rapide ... Et il se penche vers moi.

Il raconte sa vie dans la banlieue de Seattle, la grande maison, ses parents : son père médecin réputé, sa mère artiste peintre, son frère, le foot, ses projets futurs et son amour pour le piano.

- J'ai une dernière question, dis-je ...

- Oui …

- Tu es allé voir Alice après avoir repris ton sac, pourquoi ?

- Hum ... C'est elle qui t'as dit ça ?

Il se penche vers moi, ses mains croisées sous son menton.

- Oui...

- C'est ... Gênant... Je suis allée la voir pour en savoir un peu plus sur toi, parce que... Tu me plais beaucoup, de plus en plus même...

Il termine en murmurant et sa main droite vient se mettre sur les doigts de ma main gauche doucement aussi légèrement qu'une aile de papillon. Son visage se rapproche du mien. Ses lèvres effleurent les miennes. Elles sont douces, chaudes,

Leur pression sur les miennes est infime comme s'il avait peur de me faire mal ou s'il voulait me laisser une chance de m'échapper.

Je retiens mon souffle, au début surprise puis, pour ne pas interrompre ce baiser. J'ai l'impression que le temps s'est arrête, que nous sommes dans une bulle, étouffant les sons extérieurs.

Je me rapproche un peu, intensifiant ainsi la pression sur nos lèvres. J'entrouvre les miennes et ma langue vient pointer pour caresser la sienne.

Ce baiser a le goût de la Margarita….

- Excusez moi les amoureux, voici votre plat ...

La serveuse pique un fard de nous avoir interrompus. Elle pose nos assiettes devant nous et s'enfuie en souriant. Ca sent bon.

- On mange ?

- Oui, dit-il.

Nous mangeons en nous regardant, sa main caresse la mienne, ses doigts s'entrelacent avec les miens, mon visage s'éclaire d'un sourire.

Je vais profiter de ma soirée. « Bella la sage » est enfermée à la cave et je viens de jeter la clef !

Je déchausse une de mes ballerines, et doucement tends la jambe sous la table. Mon pied touche sa jambe au niveau de la cheville. Je passe mes orteils sous l'extrémité du jean, et je caresse doucement la peau fine que je trouve en dessous.

Il ouvre des yeux ronds et manque de s'étouffer.

- Shhhhtt, tu vas nous faire remarquer, lui dis-je a mi-voix...

Mon pied remonte son mollet, son jean entre nos deux peaux. Je redescends puis remonte, danse sensuelle et érotique.

Je suis contente, j'ai réussi à le surprendre.

Les lumières de la cuisine s'éteignent, tamisant l'atmosphère. La musique alors à peine audible augmente un peu en volume. Un couple arrive et se met à danser, je reconnais la serveuse et le cuistot. Le couple s'enlace et commence à bouger de façon lascive. Ils sont en accord parfait et ne semblent former qu'une seule entité. J'ai plus qu'envie de les imiter...

- Vient, on va danser !

J'ai le contrôle, et cette fois ci, c'est moi qui le traîne derrière moi. Au milieu de la piste improvisée, je me retourne face à lui:

- Salsa ! Tu sais danser ?

Pour toute réponse, il me prend dans ses bras et esquisse quelques pas que je suis aisément. Le couple a côte de nous sourit puis se replonge dans la danse.

Assez rapidement nous arrivons à nous accorder et nos gestes et nos pas gagnent en fluidité.

La musique se renouvelle plusieurs fois puis le rythme devient plus lent. Nous rapprochons nos deux corps pour entamer ce slow langoureux. Il baisse la tête et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ferme les yeux, mon pouls s'accélère et ma respiration devient erratique. J'entrouvre les lèvres et ma langue va chercher la sienne. Nous continuons à bouger en rythme. Je suce, aspire, mordille ses lèvres et il me rend chacun de mes baisers. Ses mains se font plus entreprenantes. Il en glisse une sous ma chemise et la passe sous mon tee-shirt au niveau de ma taille. Sa main est chaude, et ses légères caresses me déclenchent des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale. Une de mes mains remonte sur sa nuque et caresse ses cheveux courts à la base de sa tête.

Il se recule doucement pour reprendre son souffle, il me regarde et pose son front sur le mien. Il sourit.

- Il se fait tard... Si nous retournions à l'hôtel ? Propose t-il.

- Oui, je regarde le couple. Laissons les seuls.

Nous rebroussons chemin vers l'hôtel. Il me tient par la taille, nous marchons doucement, profitant de la nuit. De temps en temps l'un de nous interrompt la marche pour quémander un baiser à l'autre, qui se dépêche d'y répondre avec ardeur.

~~ooOOoo~~

Nous arrivons lentement à l'hôtel. La fête bat toujours son plein devant la piscine. La musique est à fond et les premières « fatigues » se font ressentir. Des étudiants dorment sur les banquettes du salon du rez de chaussée. D'autres un peu verts, tentent en titubant de regagner leur chambre.

Il me raccompagne jusqu'à ma chambre. Arrivés devant, il m'embrasse profondément. Son corps se plaque au mien, je me retrouve collée au mur et j'aime ça. Je passe ma main sous sa chemise et touche enfin son corps. Son ventre est dur, ses abdominaux jouent sous ma paume.

J'adore.

Je remonte un peu ma main sur sa peau, et je sens son duvet se hérisser lorsque cette caresse déclenche un frisson. Mon autre main passe sur ses fesses fermes que j'ai admire plutôt, il émet un grognement et se plaque un peu plus sur moi, son corps se fondant sur le mien.

Son érection se fait sentir à travers le jean.

La lumière du couloir s'est éteinte depuis bien longtemps, elle se rallume soudain et des bruits au bout du couloir nous allertent que des étudiants arrivent.

Il se détache de moi, essoufflé.

Des bruits de portes, du silence, ils ne seront même pas venus jusqu'à nous.

- Je vais te laisser dormir. Ce sera plus raisonnable. Murmure t-'il

Je grogne de mécontentement dans sa chemise.

- Tant que j'en ais la volonté, ce sera mieux.

- Tant pis...

- Bella ... Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles le sont. Je te vois demain. C'est mieux ainsi.

Il m'embrasse, nos langues se mêlent et s'entremêlent, puis se quittent. J'ouvre ma porte, me retourne et lui vole un dernier baiser et la referme dans un soupir.

J'allume la lumière de l'entrée de la chambre pour m'apercevoir que cette dernière est vide de Rosalie.

Elle doit être en train de faire la fête, je la connais elle est inépuisable. Je ne me sens pas fatiguée malgré l'heure tardive. Je pose mon numérique et commence néanmoins à me déshabiller pour me mettre à l'aise. Je reste en shorty et enfile un peignoir de l'hôtel.

Des coups d'ongles légers sur la porte me font me redresser du lit au bout de quelques minutes.

- Bella ... Bella ... Tu dors ?

Je me lève et vais ouvrir.

- Edward ? Que ce passe t'il ?

- Heu... Disons que je suis à la porte cette nuit pour résumer ... Est ce que je peux dormir ici ?

- Emmett ?

- Et Rosalie ... Ils ont décidé de faire connaissance intimement ... Dit-il en souriant.

Quand je vous dis qu'elle est inépuisable Rose ...

Je m'efface pour qu'il puisse rentrer et je referme la porte.

Je jette « Bella la sage » aux orties. Décidemment, ce n'est pas sa journée.

Il me regarde et je m'approche de lui. Il a un sourire en coin, et je pose mes lèvres dessus, sur la pointe des pieds pour me mettre à sa hauteur. Mes bras font le tour de sa nuque et je me plaque sur lui. Il me prend dans ses bras et me serre contre lui. Le peignoir s'entrouvre légèrement laissant apparaître la naissance de ma poitrine. Ses lèvres courent le long de mon cou et descendent jusqu'à la clavicule. Maladroitement à cause de notre proximité, j'essaye de déboutonner sa chemise. Une de ses mains remonte le long de ma cuisse et empaume la fesse plus haut.

Il me plaque sur lui et je gémis.

Sa chemise est ouverte et je peux sentir sous ma main son torse parfaitement dessine, au dessus des tablettes de chocolat. Une de ses mains trouve un de mes seins qu'il malaxe tendrement.

Doucement, il m'attire vers le lit et m'y allonge. Le peignoir a disparut, en tas par terre. Sa chemise lui tient compagnie à côte.

Il me regarde. Je lui demande :

- Ce que tu vois te plaît ?

- Enormément, c'est l'une des plus jolies choses que j'ai vu... et toi ?

- J'ai l'impression d'être à Noël et de déballer mes cadeaux ... Je crois que je vais être très gâtée… .

Il s'allonge à coté de moi, sur le coté et plonge dans mes yeux…

- J'aimerais que ce soit une de tes plus belles nuits, murmure t'il à mon oreille.

- Tu as déjà remporté celle de la plus belle soirée, lui répondis-je. Bouges pas, je reviens …..

Je fille du coté du lit de Rosalie, et empoigne son sac. Dans la poche intérieure, je découvre la boite de préservatif « de secours » à moitié vide….. Je prends ceux qui restent. Elle était neuve, il me semble à notre départ… Rose est aussi une « gourmande » …

Je me rallonge à coté de lui et lui tend la dizaine de petits carrés…

- Ce sera suffisant ?

- Je saurais m'en contenter … et il fond sur mes lèvres.

Ses mains douces et tendres sont partout sur mon corps, sa bouche ne cesse de découvrir mes lèvres, qu'elle perd puis retrouve en permanence. Ses baisers étouffent mes gémissements de plaisir, alors que mes mains explorent chaque cm de sa peau dénudée…

J'atteints enfin la boucle de sa ceinture que je défais tant bien que mal puis les boutons de son jeans. Mes doigts glissent dans le boxer et caressent son érection. Le doute n'est plus possible sur son envie pour moi.

Cet attouchement lui arrache un gémissement.

Souplement, il se déshabille.

Une de ses mains descend sur mes cuisses et remonte à l'intérieur où elle s'attarde sur mon intimité humide, avec laquelle elle se met à jouer, freinée par la barrière du shorty. Des gémissements m'échappent. Le shorty devient de trop, dernier rempart entre nos deux corps, je me tortille et m'en débarrasse. Sa main repart en exploration, sans obstacles pour la freiner à présent. Ses doigts se glissent en moi, caressent, tournent, décuplant le plaisir et créant une sensation proportionnelle de manque et de vide en moi.

Mes mains naviguent sur son corps, de son sexe à sa nuque, en passant par le ventre et ses fesses. Ma bouche quémande des baisers qu'il me rend, lorsqu'il n'est pas en train d'embrasser ma poitrine dont les tétons sont en érection.

Il se redresse et déchire l'emballage du préservatif. Il le déroule sur sa verge dressée, puis il s'allonge sur moi, son sexe devant mon entrée.

Je me raidie légèrement. J'attends la douleur comme pour la première fois.

Sa bouche descend sur la mienne et ses lèvres se mettent à bouger avec les miennes, pendant qu'il me pénètre doucement, par de lents mouvements de vas et viens. Il s'arrête de bouger une fois totalement en moi.

Je le regarde, détendue, je n'ais pas eu mal.

Il n'y a plus cette sensation de vide, il est en moi.

Il n'y a plus cette sensation de manque, il me complète, je le possède à cet instant.

Je me sens entière.

Il me regarde et sourit.

Il reprend ses mouvements de vas et vient, doucement, lentement, faisant naître en moi des plaisirs inconnus.

Mes hanches bougent en rythme sous lui, augmentant le plaisir, accentuant la pénétration. Son rythme s'accélère et je le sens glisser une main entre nous deux et titiller mon clitoris.

Une vague de plaisir me submerge et l'orgasme nous emporte tous les deux.


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou. Voila après quelques mois d'attente la suite. _

_Je vous remercie de votre patience. _

_J'espere que ces lignes vous plairont. _

_N'oubliez pas les reviews, ca fait toujours très plaisir… et c'est encourageant. _

_J'espere ne pas avoir oublié de fautes, que vous ne m'en voudrez pas pour la mise en page, Je me bas toujours autant avec l'ordinateur …. _

_Deux choses avant de clore : les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, et je ne fais que jouer avec….. _

_Et le chapitre 4 a beau etre presque fini, il me manque deux trois idees pour le terminer…. Il « marine » donc un peu.. _

_Le 5 est presque construit ( dans ma tete ), mais il faut que j'aille à la peche aux infos pour qu'il soit plus ancré dans la realité. _

_Bref, encore un peu de patience… _

_Bonne lecture. _

_Shicastee_.

**Chapitre 3**

_Edward _

J'émerge doucement de mon sommeil.

Quelque chose me chatouille le nez et je n'arrive pas à dégager mes deux mains pour arrêter les démangeaisons...

Je suis engourdis comme une journée passée à l'entrainement de foot... Mais la fatigue est différente, elle est plus due au manque de sommeil qu'à du sport ...

Quoique ...

J'ouvre les yeux doucement et tous mes souvenirs de la soirée et de la nuit écoulée me reviennent à l'esprit.

Je revois Bella assise devant son coka prés du bar, essayant d'échapper aux mains baladeuses de Mike.

Je me souviens de son rire sur la plage après que son estomac ait grogné.

Je me rappelle le resto, notre premier baiser, la dance ...

Notre retour et cette nuit... Nos corps entremêles, ses soupirs, mes gémissements, notre plaisir mutuel.

Je me découvre le nez dans ses cheveux, mes deux mains autours de son corps nu blottit tout contre moi. Nos jambes mélangées.

Je profite un instant de la vision qui s'offre à moi :

Ses seins sont appuies contre mon torse, son nez est contre mon épaule, ses yeux fermés, cachés par les mèches de ses cheveux.

Un de ses bras est enroulé à ma taille tandis que l'autre repose en appuis sur mon ventre plat.

Un soupir lui échappe et elle se blottit encore plus.

Elle semble si vulnérable ainsi. J'ai tant envie de la protéger...

J'ai découvert hier une autre personne, en cours de soirée, la petite souris qui m'a fait craquer à laisse place à une tigresse dont je suis en train de tomber amoureux.

Ce matin, je fais la connaissance de la marmotte, et je suis séduit.

Je me tortille doucement, et j'arrive à dégager un bras, puis un autre, une jambe et l'autre.

Bella grogne, marmonne, se retourne sur le lit, tire les draps à elle, et se rendort.

Je me retiens de rire et commence à me rhabiller.

J'ai faim et soif.

Pour le room service, on repassera vu l'heure. Je la laisse continuer de dormir et sors de la chambre en catimini. Je descends aux cuisines, pour me faire refouler, ce n'est plus l'heure des petits déjeuners.

J'ai envie d'un grand café... Et de viennoiseries. Bella aussi je suppose. Un cuistot m'indique que deux rues plus loin à 10 mn de marche, je vais trouver un Starbuck.

Je suis sur mon nuage, la ballade me fait du bien.

Cette nuit, j'ai fait l'amour pour la première fois.

Le sexe, je connais. Je collectionne les aventures et je ne m'attache pas.

Pas de sentiments, juste du plaisir sans lendemains ni soucis.

J'avertis ma partenaire du moment avant, et personne n'a eu à se plaindre.

Pas d'engagement, que la liberté.

Que du vide ...

Aujourd'hui cela ne ma satisfait pas. Ce matin, j'ai envie d'autre chose.

J'ai envie de faire l'amour encore et encore à cette fille, de l'entendre soupirer, gémir, de la faire crier de plaisir.

J'ai aimé la regarder dormir. J'ai adoré la voir s'endormir après l'amour, lentement son souffle se régulariser, suivre le trajet des gouttes de sueur sur sa peau après nos ébats.

J'ai envie de la connaître plus, de voir là où elle a passé sa jeunesse... et de lui faire partager mon univers...

Elle m'a ensorcelé par son regard, son rire, sa façon si sensuelle de danser...

Je m'arrête de marcher, le souffle coupé par ce que je découvre...

Je suis amoureux.

~~ooOoo~~

Le Starbuck apparaît au coin de la rue suivante. Je commande deux cafés latte à la vanille ne sachant ce qu'elle aime. Je prends un assortiment de cookies et de gâteaux, et deux jus d'orange. Au moins elle aura le choix.

Mes paquets odorants et moi, on retourne à l'hôtel.

J'ouvre doucement la porte de la chambre.

Son corps est enroulé dans les draps et des sanglots s'en échappent le faisant tressauter. Elle tourne le dos à la porte, ne m'a pas vu venir, juste entendu.

- Rose, ne dit rien... Je savais ... Qu'il partirait le matin...

Un reniflement et un sanglot résonnent dans la chambre silencieuse.

- Rose... Pourtant je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter de pleurer ... C'est trop bèèèttteee ... Boooouuuuhhh...

Je pose rapidement notre petit dej, m'assois sur le lit et je la prends dans mes bras. Je n'ais plus faim. Je récolte les conséquences de mon attitude passé.

Qu'est ce que je dois être pour elle ? Quelqu'un sans cœur ?

Elle se blotti dans mes bras, puis se recule, surprise.

- Edward ? Que fais-tu là ? T'es pas partit ? Je ne comprends plus ...

- Je suis juste sortit acheter le petit déjeuner, et ca m'a pris un peu plus de temps que prévus. Je suis si désolé de t'avoir laissé penser que j'étais partit comme un voleur. J'aurais du te réveiller, mais tu dormais si bien...

- Tu restes ? Elle s'essuie ses yeux rougis et passe sa main dans ses cheveux pour ne plus les avoir sur son visage.

- Si tu veux bien de moi, ...

- Jusqu'à midi ?

- C'est le début de l'après midi Bell.

- Demain ?

- Si tu veux même plus...

Son visage s'éclaire d'un sourire timide.

- J'aimerais tant ... Et elle rougit.

La souris est de retour. Je fonds.

Elle se remet dans mes bras, je la serre sur mon cœur.

Combien de filles ais je fais pleurer ? Combien d'espoirs ais je tué en partant durant leur sommeil sans me retourner... Je ne pourrais jamais me faire pardonner.

Elle est heureuse que je reste…

- Tu sens bon ... Le café !

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu aimes. J'ai aussi des cookies et du jus d'orange.

- Merci... c'est parfait.

Je me recule à contre coeur, et ramène le sachet encore tiède sur le lit.

Elle boit son café avec un air gourmand.

Je la regarde manger avec plaisir. Elle sourit en permanence. Le drap dont elle s'est parée a un peu glissé et j'entrevois le début de la courbe d'un sein.

Ma faim apaisée, j'ai faim d'elle à présent.

Je me penche et recueille avec mes lèvres quelques miettes restées au coin de sa bouche. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent et je butine leurs rondeurs charnelles.

Ma langue va à la rencontre de la sienne et j'approfondis le baiser qui a le gout du café et de la vanille.

Le drap a glissé, et fait des vagues sur ses jambes qu'elle a croisé en tailleur pour manger. Sa poitrine m'apparait et attire ma main qui se pose dessus tel un papillon.

Cette caresse légère lui procure un frisson dont je devine le cheminement sous ma paume. Elle gémit.

Je pose mes mains de chaque coté d'elle et l'allonge sur le lit tandis que nos langues continuent leurs joutes.

Ses mains redécouvrent mon corps, passent sous le tee shirt pour me caresser. Elles

laissent des sillons de feu sur ma peau. Ma peau est en manque d'Elle.

Je me redresse et envoie balader énergiquement mes fringues au pied du lit.

Elle rit de ma précipitation.

- Pressé ?

- J'ai faim de toi maintenant.

- Je vois... Et son regard descend sur mon érection.

Revoilà la tigresse.

Je me rallonge à coté d'elle. Ma main se pose sur son nombril et dessine des arabesques invisibles, puis ma caresse descend vers son entrejambe dont je caresse tendrement les plis humides. Des gémissements lui échappent. Mon exploration continue de plus belle, heureux du plaisir que je lui donne. Ses mains empoignent mon sexe, et expriment de lent mouvement de vas et vient, s'arrêtant parfois sur le gland mouillé d'excitation pour en faire le tour.

Je parsème son cou de bisous, m'interrompant de temps en temps quant un gémissement m'échappe.

Sa peau a encore mon odeur, un peu de son parfum d'hier soir et notre odeur de sexe de la nuit… Ce mélange crée une fragrance qui lui va si bien …

Je roule sur le dos, l'entrainant avec moi. Elle rit et s'accroche à moi…

J'ai envie d'elle, maintenant.

Elle se redresse, me chevauchant, et saisit un préservatif, qu'elle ouvre et déroule lentement le long de ma verge tout en me regardant dans les yeux. La caresse est divine…. Son sourire gourmand.

Elle réhausse un peu ses hanches et vient s'empaler doucement sur moi.

Ses gestes sont lents, le plaisir décuplé, presque une torture.

Mes mains sur ses hanches, je l'accompagne, lui laissant le choix du rythme.

Elle se penche et trouve mes lèvres, ses seins m'effleurent, mes bras l'entourent, je soulève mon bassin augmentant la pénétration. Je trouve un sein que je suce, aspire, titille avec ma langue, je passe à l'autre. Je ne sais lequel choisir. Ils m'échappent alors qu'elle se redresse.

Ses vas et viens accélèrent, je sens que je vais jouir. Je ne veux pas partir sans elle.

Avec mes doigts, j'augmente son plaisir par des caresses sur son clitoris, son vagin se resserre, et j'explose en elle alors qu'elle atteint l'orgasme. Elle s'écroule sur moi. Je me débarrasse du préservatif et la serre longuement dans mes bras. Nos souffles se mêlent, je me détends, la torpeur m'envahie, je suis si bien…

Je m'endors avec une dernière pensée :

Je suis amoureux.

Bella. 

Je me réveille pour la deuxième fois de ce jour...

Je n'arrive pas à bouger, je suis dans ses bras, nos jambes mêles, son nez dans mon oreille. C'est sa respiration calme et profonde qui a du me réveiller.

Je suis bien.

Il est resté.

Je dois rêver. Pourquoi moi. ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire... J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va éclater de bonheur, de joie, il est trop petit pour cette masse de sentiments qui m'envahit soudainement... Tout cela ne peut pas être vrais, c'est un rêve, il ne vaut mieux pas que je m'y accroche, la chute n'en sera que plus dure...

Une fois rentre à l'université, il va m'oublier en reprenant le cours de sa vie.

C'est une parenthèse enchantée... À défaut d'y croire, autant en profiter.

Je me dégage doucement. Il remue à peine.

Je remonte le drap sur lui. L'après midi est avancé et Rose devra venir à un moment ou un autre prendre du change. Autant lui épargner de l'embarra.

Mon coté pratique se montre toujours quand on ne s'y attend pas.

Un coup d'œil à mon portable: 16h... Je n'ai pas fait de photos aujourd'hui.

Je souris.

Il est encore plus beau dans son sommeil. Quelque chose de doux s'inscrit sur son visage. Je saisis mon numérique et immortalise son expression. Je fais deux trois clichés supplémentaires en noir et blanc, de la forme de son épaule que j'aime, sur sa main magique étendue sur le drap...

Il remue, soupire et se met sur le dos... Les draps ont glissés, dévoilant le « v » de ses abdos, préservant sa pudeur.

Je n'y tiens pas, et vole un gros plan de ce ventre plat qui me fait craquer.

Un coup d'œil rapide sur ses clichés... Il n'est pas reconnaissable. Personne ne saura qui c'est. Ce sera mon jardin secret. Juste un corps anonyme, dont je suis tombée amoureuse du visage et maintenant de l'âme.

Je me souviens il y a un peu moins de cinq ans, ca faisait un trimestre que j'étais à l'université, je me cherchais un job pour compléter ce que mon père m'envoyait pour m'aider à payer mes études. Le journal cherchait un deuxième photographe, je voulais tenter ma chance.

J'aimais la photo depuis toute petite, depuis l'anniversaire où Charly, mon père, m'avais envoyé un polaroid et une dizaine de pellicules... Mes parents étaient séparés depuis peu et je vivais encore chez ma mère. J'avais photographié tout le monde ce jour là, regardant apparaître avec émerveillement à chaque fois l'image capturée.

S'avait été une révélation.

A mon départ pour les études sup, Paul et Angela s'étaient cotisés pour m'offrir ce numérique qui est devenu le prolongement de mes yeux et une extension de mon bras.

Je m'étais présentée au bureau de Jacob, avec quelques clichés en guise de lettre de motivation. Jessica, alors seule en poste, était débordée par les événements à couvrir, les manifestations sportives, les remises de diplômes, les voyages à suivre, et les reportages à thèmes à illustrer... Ca faisait des mois qu'elle hurlait à chaque fois qu'un événement culturel lui faisait rater la rencontre de foot du samedi soir.

De guerre lasse, Jacob avait cédé et avait passé l'annonce.

Nous étions peu à briguer le poste et mes clichés avaient fait la différence.

Heureuse et toujours aussi sonore, Jessica m'avait fait visiter le labo photo qu'elle devrait maintenant partager avec moi situé à deux bâtiments de là et j'avais compris les raison de sa colère à chaque absences sur le terrain de foot. Un pan du mur du labo était recouverts de cliches de joueurs de foot... En regardant de plus prêt, je vis que c'était toujours le même : un visage d'ange, aux yeux verts et aux cheveux cuivres en bataille. J'étais tombée ce jour sous le charme d'Edward Cullen.

Pour faire cesser les décibels de Jessica, j'avais pris les reportages et les sorties culturelles, lui laissant le sport. Les hurlements avaient tari sauf sur le terrain où elle continuait à brailler pour qu'on la regarde. Et je regardais les yeux verts chaque début de semaine prendre un peu plus de place sur le mur du labo et dans mon cœur... telle une ado.

Seules Rose et Alice étaient au courant de ce béguin sans issue, dévoile lors d'une soirée vite trop arrosée a mon goût. Cela m'avait échappé et je m'en mordais toujours les doigts. Autant elles ne manquaient pas une occasion pour me charrier à ce sujet autant elles le faisaient en privé et cette faiblesse n'était jamais sortit de notre cercle à toutes les trois, ce qui était tout à leur honneur.

Je remonte une autre fois les draps sur lui, prends des vêtements et file sous la douche. L'eau chaude efface les traces de la courte nuit, et de la chaude matinée.

Un maillot de bain sous mon short et une légère chemise, des lunettes de soleil, un sac en tissus dans lequel je mets mon numérique, un tube de crème solaire et un bouquin, me voila prête à partir pour la piscine.

Je griffonne un « Suis à la piscine. Bella. » sur un bout de papier et le pose sur mon oreiller à coté de mon « prince aux bois dormant » et je sors discrètement. Il n'a pas bougé.

~~ooOoo~~

La piscine a retrouve son aspect de tous les jours. Les transats ont réapparus comme par enchantements et sont presque tous occupés. Sous un immense parasol en coco, je trouve Rosalie et Alice. Lunettes de soleil, maillots minimalistes et derniers cris, les sirènes se prélassent au soleil, un verre à la main…

Salut les filles ! On récupère de la nuit ?

Rose soulève ses lunettes, me reconnaît, et marmonne :

'Jour… Parle pas trop fort …

Vient, assis toi, on t'a garde une place.

Merci Ali.

Alice se redresse, s'assois sur le coté de son transat face à moi. Je pousse leurs affaires sur le 3ème transat libre lui, occupé juste par leurs sacs que je pose doucement par terre.

Bell, raconte, raconte… Qu'as-tu fais hier soir ? Je ne t'ais pas revue à la fête.

Y'a pas grand choses à dire….

Mais mon corps me trahis… J'affiche un sourire crispé et je rougis pire de d'habitude. Merde, merde, merde… Alice va flairer le poisson et ne vas plus me lâcher tant que je n'aurais pas avoué.

- Toi, tu me caches quelque chose de sympas ...

Alice commence à sautiller assise sur son transat, tapant des mains ...

- Allez Bell's ; dit moi... dit moi…. dit moi ... !

Rosalie ré-émerge, soulève ses lunettes de soleil,...

Bella si tu ne lui dit pas, je te pourris la vie jusqu'à la fin de l'année ... Et tu sais que j'en suis capable… Elle fait trop de bruit, calme là, j'ai des tamtams dans la tête…

J'essaye de noyer le poisson :

Rosalie t'a dit où elle avait passé la nuit ?

Ne change pas de sujet Bella, je suis au courant de tout…. Même que le frère d'Emmett ne s'est pas pointé dans la chambre… Rose m'a presque tout raconté…

Je lui ais épargné les détails croustillants … et Rose de pouffer.

Hum… t'as vidé la moitié de la boite de préservatif de secours, t'as pas du t'ennuyer ! lui dis-je …

...Avant de m'apercevoir de ma bourde… Je viens de me griller toute seule comme une grande… Rosalie se redresse, le regard d'Alice va de Rose à moi, elle a compris que je viens de lâcher une info capitale, mais ne la comprends pas…

Si je sais que la boite de secours est entamée c'est que j'ai mis le nez dedans donc que j'en ais eu besoin, car c'est la seule raison que j'avais à fouiller le sac vide (presque vide) de Rosalie…

Rosalie rejoint Alice sur le bord de son transat, enlève ses lunettes et me regarde : ca ne présage rien de bon….

Tu t'es envoyée en l'air !

Je m'apprête à répondre, quand Emmett fend la foule et nous rejoins, en tee shirt et caleçon de bain, la serviette sur l'épaule et les lunettes de soleil sur les yeux.

Il fait de grands gestes, je lui réponds. Rose se retourne – mais pas Alice – et elle sourit

Mon bébé …

Mon nounours …..

Et il plaque ses lèvres sur celles de Rose ….

Je suis sauvée, presque sauvée… Première diversion … Il me faut Jasper maintenant…

Au fait, Bell's, Ed prends sa douche et nous rejoint ici … Ce n'est pas pratique de dormir dans une chambre et d'avoir ses fringues dans une autre… Faudra que l'on s'arrange, non Rosie?

Mouais…. Dis-je …. (ma situation se dégrade)

Z'avez fait quoi tous les deux? Il avait un drôle de sourire le frangin tout à l'heure ...

Je suis morte… Non, j'aimerais être morte… Non, il me faut un trou de souris et je ne réapparaitrais jamais…. Tout en finesse, Emmett …. Merci.

Rosalie à la bouche ouverte, Alice est rouge, un grand sourire sur la figure :

T'as passé la nuit avec Edward ?

Dites le plus fort tant que vous y estes….

J'y crois pas, murmura Alice

Moi non plus figure toi …

Ca a marché, continue t'elle ….

Bon vais me baigner moi…

Emmett pose sa serviette, enlève son tee shirt, jette ses tongs sous le transat de Rosalie, cours vers la piscine, saute et se regroupe avant de toucher l'eau.

Une gerbe d'eau nous éclabousse toutes les trois….

Emmett !

Une fois séchées, j'ai toujours Alice et rose qui me regardent…

Bon, j'avoue… (je sais, je suis faible … que voulez vous)

Et me voila en train de résumer l'après midi d'hier depuis l'échange de sac pour Rosalie, puis la fête et mon sauvetage des mains baladeuses de Mike. Le resto et les heures depuis écoulées de la nuit…

Alice trépigne toujours assis face à moi, et ne cesse de répéter en boucle :

Je le savais que ca marcherais … je le savais… !

Mais tu savais quoi ? Alice, bon sang ! dis-je à la fin que tu lui plaisais... il est venu me voir après avoir repris son sac et que Jasper et moi …. Enfin bref, il m'a demandé des petites choses sur toi … Si tu avais quelqu'un surtout... Ca a semblé l'inquiéter. Il m'a semble soulage après que je luis ais dit que ta vie sentimentale ressemblait à celle d'une nonne au fond d'un couvent …

T'as pas dit ca ?

Pas dans ses termes là, mais ca y ressemblait …

Ho noooonnnnn …

Alice et Rosalie redressent la tête alors que deux mains douces se posent sur mes épaules et que des lèvres chatouillent mon cou…

- Bonjour …

Je me retourne et fais face aux yeux verts de mes rêves…. Il sourit.

Bien dormit ? demande-t-il

Pas mal, merci …

Il se penche et ses lèvres effleurent les miennes d'un doux et chaste baiser.

Ca m'a manqué à mon réveil tout à l'heure…. Murmure-t-il.

Emmett ressort de la piscine et vient s'ébrouer au dessus de Rosalie et d'Alice, déclenchant des cris de protestations de la part des filles.

Il empoigne Rosalie et se colle contre elle, la faisant hurler et nous rire.

Alice pousse un soupir et se rallonge sur son transat :

Manque plus que Jasper et la bande est au complet dit-elle …

Où est-il ? demandais-je

Il règle les derniers détails de ce soir avec les autres membres de l'équipe, pour que nous puissions nous éclipser. Je rêve d'une soirée calme dans un endroit romantique…

Edward a fait le tour du transat et c'est assis à coté de moi. Je le regarde et nous pensons tous deux en même temps à la même chose :

Le resto d'hier soir !

Ce serait une bonne idée dis je. Ca devrait vous plaire, on devrait sortir tous les six ensembles. Je ne vous en dis pas plus, Edward et moi nous vous gardons la surprise.

Ca me va !

Moi aussi !

Alice, contacte Jasper, rendez vous à 22h dans le hall de l'hôtel.

Parfait, marmonne Rosalie, j'ai encore besoin de récupérer …..

Emmett la regarde étonné :

- hey ! T'étais plus vigoureuse cette nuit !

- Fallait pas me provoquer mon nounours !

- Whoua, vivement la nuit prochaine bébé !

- Je te promets une insomnie mémorable !  
- Bon, je vais faire ma rabat-joie mais je n'ai pas fais un cliché aujourd'hui... Faut que je sois un peu productive. Je vous laisse ! A tout à l'heure ! Dis-je et je me lève.

- Je t'accompagne !

Edward me suit.

Je contourne la piscine, dégaine mon numérique et commence à prendre des photos du site et des premiers fêtards. Ces derniers dansent devant la sono, souvent un verre à la main. C'est la fin de l'après midi, la soirée proprement dite n'a pas encore débuté.

Je termine mon tour de la piscine couleur lagon. Les photos prisent ne me satisfont pas. Je fais un tour d'horizon, surprenant Edward par mon arrêt brusque.

- Que ce passe t'il ? demande t'il

- Ce n'est rien, c'est que ce n'est pas vraiment le fête ici... Ca ne bouge pas...

Faut que je trouve un autre endroit...

Edward se rapproche de moi et m'enlace.

- Vient, suit moi, je connais l'endroit que tu cherches...

Il me prend par la main et m'entraine hors du périmètre de la piscine, puis de l'hôtel.

Nous marchons quelques minutes ainsi, et nous arrivons au Daddy'O, night club réputé de la cote.

Sa façade est constitue du nom en lettres immenses et en volume, de couleur claire.

Une file d'attente part du « O » dont on devine l'entrée. L'ambiance y est déjà assez survoltée. Ca danse et chahute dans la file. Nous nous mettons dans la queue et un court moment plus tard nous voici sur la piste de danse. Le club est bondé. La musique est forte, rythmée, on ne peut pas parler.

Les étudiants, une majorité un verre à la main, en plastique recouvert d'un capuchon traversé par une paille, gesticulent et se trémoussent en rythme sur la piste, d'autres sont accoudés au bar ou assis auprès des tables dispersées autours de la piste.

Des lasers et des lumières de toutes les couleurs partent du plafond et dessinent des formes bizarres sur les corps au milieu de la piste de danse.

Pour ne pas me perdre dans la foule, Edward me prend par la main et se dirige vers le bar. Je reconnais quelques têtes en passant parmi les fêtards. Une fois arrivé, il glisse quelques mots au barman qui hoche la tête et lui montre l'étage du doigt en passant par le coté de la piste. Edward sourit, le remercie, puis se dirige vers l'endroit indiqué sans lâcher ma main. Nous montons, et accédons à la galerie, qui elle aussi est bondée. Au bout de cette dernière, il ouvre une porte et nous nous retrouvons dans un petit vestibule, enfin insonorisé. Je soupire, les oreilles bourdonnantes du bruit. Il se retourne, me plaque au mur un sourire taquin aux lèvres et murmure au creux de mon oreille :

- J'en ais envie depuis tout à l'heure à la piscine.

Ses lèvres descendent le long de mon lobe, puis de ma mâchoire et viennent enfin se poser doucement sur les miennes. Ses mains enserrent ma taille, l'une d'elle a trouvé une brèche dans mes vêtements et caresse alors la peau nue de mon ventre. Mes mains fourragent dans ses cheveux, et sa langue vient taquiner la mienne. Il se redresse à contre cœur, embrasse une dernière fois mes lèvres et dit :

- On est attendus, nous ne pouvons nous attarder.

- Dommage ...

Il quitte mes bras et se dirige vers la porte du fond, frappe, une voix nous répond d'entrer et il pousse la porte.

Nous nous retrouvons dans un vaste bureau. La pièce est trouée par une fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur d'un coté et sur la salle du club de l'autre. Au mur, des posters se superposent, créant un agréable chahut sur la surface plane. Des photos sont punaisées pèles mêles, avec des célébrités, des rock stars, des groupes inconnus de moi. Devant nous se tient un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, les cheveux grisonnants, un immense sourire aux lèvres, il nous regarde.

- Edward !

- Garrett !

L'homme se déplie, contourne son bureau qui croule sous des piles de cd, de factures de dossiers ouverts. Il tend les bras et plaque mon amoureux sur son torse, le dépassant alors d'une bonne tête.

- Je suis content de te voir Edward, que me vaut le plaisir … et de rencontrer ton amie ?

- Je te présente Bella, qui travaille pour le journal de l'université, elle est photographe. Elle est là pour illustrer le Spring break de cette année…

- Bella, je te présente Garrett, un grand ami de la famille.

- Enchantée, dis-je.

- De même, mademoiselle.

- Garrett a fait ses études avec papa, explique Edward, et une fois diplôme comme le voulait son père, il a tout plaqué pour vivre son rêve : tenir un night club ici. Comme tu vois il a plus que réussi.

- Félicitations monsieur,

- C'est Garrett, Bella. Et Edward enjolive un peu….

Emmett et moi sommes venus bosser ici trois étés de suite, grâce à lui, faire « la fête » la nuit et la plage la journée. Le job de rêve …..

Je vois….

Bon, les amoureux, ce n'est surement pas ma biographie qui motive votre visite, non ?

En plus du plaisir de te voir, nous aimerions avoir ta permission de prendre des photos à l'intérieur de ton établissement.

C'est vrais que ca compléterais à merveilles mes clichés d'hier sur les fêtes de la plage et de la piscine, d'autant plus que j'ai aperçu des têtes de notre université.

C'est avec plaisir que je vous ouvre les portes de mon établissement. A une condition, Bella…

- Si je peux …

J'aimerais un double des photos pour illustrer le site web du club, et mon mur dit il en se retournant et montrant son mur derrière le bureau.

J'aimerais de mon coté, dis je, que les clichés restent ma propriété. Si vous voulez les utiliser pour autre chose, vous me le demandez.

Ca marche.

Je vous les mets sur votre ordinateur dés que j'ai fini de les prendre, vous choisirez ceux qui vous plairont. Puis je laisser mon sac ici ?

Faites comme chez vous ….

Je sors le numérique de mon sac puis de sa sacoche, je change la carte de stockage histoire d'éviter des gaffes avec les photos prises dans la chambre, et nous laissons Garrett travailler.

Dans le vestibule, c'est moi qui lui vole un baiser. Il rit de mon initiative.

Ca lui plait.

Ca me plait.

Apres quelques réglages, je commence à mitrailler. De la galerie, j'immortalise la foule à mes pieds. Les lumières donnent un aspect irréel aux clichés, j'aime ca.

Je sens Edward qui me suit comme une ombre. De temps en temps, sa main se pose sur une de mes épaules et me montre un détail ou une scène que je capture rapidement. Ses choix sont judicieux, pertinents, me plaisent beaucoup.

De la galerie, nous descendons ensuite dans la salle. Je m'attarde au bar, j'essaye de saisir en images la dextérité des barmen et leur rapidité d'exécution… Amusés par ma fascination, ils se la jouent « cocktail » et rivalisent de virtuosité. La foule se presse autours d'eux, je suis obligée de passer derrière le bar pour avoir un peu plus d'espace pour travailler. Cela me permet d'envisager des vues différentes : du bar vers la salle, sur la scène des groupes vers la salle, puis du dj qui se démène comme un beau diable devant sa table de mixage….

Quelques photos de l'entrée de la salle puis de la boite elle-même, et nous replongeons dans la foule de la piste de danse.

Edward m'enlace, m'attire, m'enserre... nous nous fondons dans la foule, nos deux corps serres l'un contre l'autre, tant il y a du monde.

Je brandis l'appareil à bout de bras, prends des cliches de la foule qui nous entoure, puis le retourne vers nous deux, et nous mitraille, impulsion subite, l'un contre l'autre, puis joue contre joue... Je me tourne vers lui, serrée dans ses bras, je me hausse sur la pointe des pieds et rapproche mes lèvres des siennes. Il s'immobilise, augmente la pression entre nos bouches qui s'ouvrent pour laisser passer nos langues qui se mettent à danser à notre place. Le baiser est doux puis plus intense.

Je sens sa main qui remonte le long de mon bras et elle se glisse par dessus la mienne sur le numérique et il appui sur le déclencheur à plusieurs reprises.

Un moment plus tard, nous remontons essoufflés dans le bureau.

J'ai hâte de voir le résultat de ce travail, qui est bien loin d'être aussi désagréable que prévus.

Une fois dans le bureau, Garrett me laisse son ordinateur dans lequel j'insère la carte mémoire du numérique. Un peu de patience et notre attente est récompensée.

Sur les plus de deux cent photos, Garrett en sélectionne une cinquantaine, et de là, j'en retiens une vingtaine particulièrement réussies que je lui laisse.

Il insiste pour en garder une ou deux de plus, issues de notre dernier mitraillage, ces clichés l'amusant beaucoup.

~~ooOOoo~~

Nous rentrons doucement vers l'hôtel, main dans la main. L'air est tiède et la nuit est presque tombée, les lumières s'allument doucement sur le bord de mer pendant que le ciel rosit de son coucher de soleil.

Je suis contente du travail effectue, grâce à lui, j'ai de la « matière » à présenter à mon retour…

Quelques clichés supplémentaires sur le chemin et je conclue que l'après midi a été bien rempli.

Il est près de 21h30 lorsqu'il me lâche devant la porte de ma chambre. Un babillage incessant s'en échappe, informant de la présence d'Alice et de Rose à l'intérieur. Je sens que je ne vais pas échapper à une séance de « Barbie Bella »… Heureusement que le temps leur manque pour faire tout ce qu'elles ont surement prévus !

Je passe te chercher dans 30mn ? dit-il

Même avant s'il te plait …. Pour diminuer le temps de torture entre les mains d'Alice et de Rose ! Dis-je d'un ton plaitif, le nez dans sa poitrine.

Je l'embrasse alors qu'il se colle à moi et que ses lèvres ammorcent une descente vers les miennes.

Je me demande si je vais te laisser entre leur mains, murmure t'il …

La porte s'ouvre et je manque de perdre l'équilibre. Je suis happée par 4 mains féminines :

Bella ! on n'a que 30 mn avant de sortir, tu pourrais nous aider un peu ! lâche-le ! Rient les filles

Mon corps est tiré en arrière et je me détache à contre cœur de l'homme de mes rêves…

Je reviens… à tout à l'heure …

Bon courage ! Et il sourit de ma résignation.

Pour échapper à Alice et Rose, je me déshabille et saute dans la douche.

Petit bonheur de courte durée qu'est l'eau chaude, qui me coupe des bruits extérieurs, délasse les muscles, endort un peu mon cerveau qui ne peut s'empêcher de cogiter sur ce qui m'arrive avec Edward…..

« Profites du temps présent … » c'est ma résolution de ses quelques jours…. Je verrais bien une fois de retour à l'université… Je ne peux pas me permettre de tirer des conclusions sur 24h de flirt aussi intense soit il.

Je sors de la cabine de douche à contre cœur, m'essuie, enfile des sous vêtements et tente une percée en catimini vers mon sac de voyage….

Avant d'avoir fait deux pas, je suis rattrapée et me noie dans les questions des filles :

Quoi ! tu portes ca pour ce soir ?

Qu'as-tu prévus de mettre ?

C'est quel style de resto ?

… !

Y'a des fois ou j'envie Robinson Crusoe…. La paix qu'il a du avoir sur son ile …

Stop !

C'est la premiere fois que je hausse la voix devant Rose et Alice…

Le bruit s'arrête, le silence s'impose, ca fait du bien.

C'est un resto tout simple, Alice, pas loin sur le bord de mer, oui, je vais porter ses sous vêtements là, Rose, et oui, j'ai une idée de ce que je vais porter dessus… Faites-moi confiances, pour une fois…. Je veux juste un coup de main pour une queue de cheval et un peu de maquillage si ca vous fait plaisir….

Deux statues me regardent, puis se remettent en mouvement :

T'es sure ? me dit Rose

Certaine, merci.

Leger le maquillage ?, murmure Alice

Tu me connais si bien, Ali…

Je sors du fond de mon sac une petite robe bleue foncée achetée récemment. Cela finit d'étonner Rose et Alice. La robe est simple, avec une épaule dénudée, de l'autre, part un léger volant qui ondule entre mes seins, souligne le tour de ma taille, et marque le bas, de la robe légèrement évasée, un peu au dessus du genou. Elle est fluide et légère, et accompagne, accentue le moindre de mes mouvements. Pour danser, elle est parfaite. Mon coup de cœur à l'achat est confirmé. Des chaussures à fines brides et talons de même couleur complètent la tenue.

Les filles restent sans voix….

Quoi ? ca ne vas pas ? j'ai fais une tache dessus ? demandais-je.

Non ! disent-elles en même temps

Alors qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

C'est juste que….. dit Rose

Bin... dit Alice, disons que l'on n'aurait pas fait mieux… t'es parfaite !

Je souris ….

Merci les filles !

Je me laisse faire alors pour le maquillage et la coiffure, et comme la veille, je rajoute un peu de parfum dans mon cou, mes poignets et mes cheveux et termine par une touche de gloss sur mes lèvres.

Alice a sortit sa petite robe noire classique, et Rosalie, un long pantalon beige avec un petit haut marron agrémenté de paillettes…

Nous voila prêtes, c'est l'heure.

Edward 

Voila 10 mn que Jasper, Emmett et moi faisons le pied de grue dans le hall de l'hôtel….. Les filles se font désirer, je m'y attendais…

Je me demande ce que va porter Bella… Elle semblait si peu pressée de rentrer dans la chambre, de se livrer aux mains de ses amies… Ca me fait sourire…

L'ascenseur s'ouvre pour la 20ème fois depuis que nous sommes là, et je le regarde cette fois ci d'un œil distrait. L'exclamation d'Emmett me sort de mes pensées et je découvre Alice et Rosalie sortant enfin. Bella est derrière elles, je la devine plus que je ne la vois. Le duo s'écarte, chacune rejoignant sa moitié respective et je la découvre.

La robe lui va à merveille, dévoilant ses formes, dansant à chaque pas, démultipliant sa féminité. Le bleu, couleur qu'elle semble affectionner, accentue la couleur laiteuse à sa peau. De léger talons affinent sa cheville et rendent ses pas plus précieux, un peu plus hésitants. Je me rapproche, nos mains se touchent et nos doigts s'entremêlent.

Mon visage se penche vers sa bouche, que j'effleure de mes lèvres, humant son odeur fraiche de fleurs et de dentifrice.

Tu es superbe, dis je dans ses lèvres.

Merci, toi aussi répond t'elle.

Son visage se colore légèrement de rose. Ses yeux brillent.

Un raclement de gorge nous interrompt.

- j'ai faim ! Dit Emmett, si nous y allions ?

Notre groupe s'ébranle, nous devant, nos doigts enlacés, les autres derrière.

Les talons des filles claquent en rythme sur le bitume de la promenade. L'air est tiède, la musique de l'hôtel s'éloigne, s'étouffe et disparaît bientôt, laissant place à d'autres fêtes tout aussi sonores sur la plage ou les bars la bordant.

Je savoure ce moment d'intimité avec elle. Je déplace ma main qui glisse à sa taille fine, et je rapproche son corps du mien. Je sens sa main hésitante, puis se pose doucement sur ma taille et elle répond à ma pression en se rapprochant un peu plus de moi. Je me tourne vers elle, et penche mon visage vers ses cheveux dont j'hume l'odeur florale. Mes lèvres se déposent à la naissance de ses cheveux, sur le haut du front. Elle se serre un peu plus à moi et niche sa tempe sur le haut de mon épaule.

Mais nous avons beau prendre notre temps, le petit restaurant apparaît sur le bord de la promenade, un peu trop tôt à mon gout. Comme hier soir il n'y a pas grand monde, nous serons tranquilles.

Je me redresse et me décolle un peu de Bella à l'approche de la jeune femme d'hier soir qui vient à nous tout sourire.

- Bonsoir,

- Bonsoir les amoureux, la table d'hier ?

- Nous sommes venus avec des amis, dis-je, nous sommes 6.

- Je vais vous installer, suivez moi.

Nous suivons la jeune femme qui se dirige vers trois tables de libres dans un coin de la terrasse, elle les rassemble, allume la bougie de chacune d'entres elles, et nous laisse nous installer.

Alice est enchantée, Jasper heureux de la voir dans cette état, peu importe où il mange, tant qu'elle est contente, ca lui va.

Rose et Emmett sont dans leur bulle, ils sont seuls au monde, plus rien ne les importe, penchés l'un vers l'autre au dessus de la table, nous pourrions faire n'importe quoi, ils ne s'en apercevraient pas.

La serveuse revient:

- ce soir, nous avons des tacos au poulet et aux légumes le tout accompagne de salade. Comme boissons, je vous propose une Margarita ou un mojhito, accompagné d'un peu de guacamole et de chips.

Tout le monde commande. Les boissons et le grignotage arrivent rapidement à la joie d'Emmett. Nous trinquons :

Au spring break !

Aux nuits du spring break !, lance Emmett, toujours aussi subtil.

Je capte le regard de Bella qui est silencieuse depuis notre départ de l'hôtel et lui demande :

A quoi penses-tu ?

Que le temps passe trop vite ici, dit elle, on est dans un pays superbe et nous n'aurons pas de temps de voir ses merveilles … C'est dommage.

Tu reviendras … la rassurais je …

Je ne sais pas… Mais je suis heureuse d'être venue... murmure-t-elle.

Edward y est un peu pour quelque chose, non ? Demande Alice

Bella rougit, grogne un « Alice », et se plonge dans la contemplation de son verre…

Je lui souris, heureux de ce demi aveu.

Bella reste silencieuse, je suppose qu'elle s'efface au contact d'Alice et de Rosalie, plus volubiles et extravagantes qu'elle.

Je tends ma main au dessus de la table et lui attrape la sienne, mes doigts se mélangent aux siens.

Alice est en grande conversation avec Emmett et Jasper, essayant de convaincre Rose des difficultés d'organisation rencontrées pour ce voyage.

Mon attention, toute sur Bella, transforme cette discution en un brouhaha juste audible. Nous sommes dans notre monde, entre parenthèse.

Ma brune lève les yeux, une lueur malicieuse dedans, me regarde et doucement effleure de ses lèvres un de mes doigts emprisonné dans sa main. Le baiser est plus qu'érotique, et la caresse se prolonge alors que sa langue vient glisser sur la pulpe de mon doigt.

Une vague de chaleur éclate sur mes joues, et vas se disperser dans mon bas ventre…

Le trouble a du se voir, car elle sourit et silencieusement met un doigt en travers de ses lèvre et me fait « shut ».

Ses initiatives sensuelles et sexy toutes à l'opposées de son caractère introverti, me déstabilisent et me subjuguent. Que m'arrive-t-il ?

Je suis sauvé par l'arrivée de la serveuse et des plats chauds…

Juste avant qu'elle retourne en cuisine, je lui demande :

Comme hier soir, il y aura de la musique ?

Elle me rend un grand sourire, et répond :

Comme tous les soirs, a la fin du service… Et elle s'enfuit.

Mes esprits rassemblés, j'attaque mon assiette, lâchant la main de ma belle à contre cœur pour manger.

Comme la veille, le repas presque fini, la cuisine s'éteint, le bruit cesse à l'intérieur, et la musique ambiante se fait un peu plus forte. Sous la lumière tamisée des lampions, à la lueur de nos bougies de table et des rares sources de luminosités qui restent, le cuistot et la serveuse apparaissent, s'enlacent, alors que les premières notes de salsa débutent, et entament ainsi la première danse de la soirée.

Vient dit elle, allons-y …. Et Bella me prend la main sous le regard plus qu'étonné de Rose et Alice.

Au milieu de la salle, nous reprenons nos marques, et en quelques instants nos corps se réajustent, pour se compléter dans la danse. Ma main dans sa main, l'autre sur sa taille fine, je sens ses muscles onduler sous ma paume. Son regard pétille et elle suit mes moindres mouvements, adaptant instinctivement ses pas aux miens.

Les morceaux s'enchainent, puis font place à une série plus lente, presque des slows, permettant à Emmett et Rosalie, Jasper et Alice de nous rejoindre…

Cela me donne l'occasion de la prendre dans mes bras, savourant la finesse du tissu de sa robe qui sous la paume de ma main donne à son corps une allure toute nouvelle.

Mon nez dans ses cheveux, mes lèvres sur son oreille, je la serre contre moi, ne pouvant lui cacher le « trouble » qui m'envahi. Ma figure descend vers elle, alors que je remonte son menton de ma main, et je pose ma bouche sur la sienne, doucement, tendrement, effleurant, picorant ses lèvres de doux baisers. Ses dernières s'entrouvrent permettant à ma langue d'aller caresser la sienne. Son bras remonte et sa main vient se nicher sur ma nuque, elle rapproche son visage, approfondissant le baiser.

La musique de nouveau s'accélère, le tempo change, Bella se recule, éclate de rire en me regardant, ondule des hanches de manière sexy en suivant le rythme quelques secondes :

- Bachata !

- Tu connais ca ?

- C'est ce que je danse le mieux il paraît, murmure t'elle, son corps ondulant prés du mien, sa bouche à mon oreille.

Heureusement que la combustion spontanée n'existe pas, car je ressemblerais à un tas de cendres à ce moment.

Elle disparaît un instant prés de notre table où elle termine son verre d'eau, sur un pied puis l'autre, elle défait les brides de ses chaussures, qu'elle glisse sous son siège et me rejoint.

- L'inconvénient des chaussures neuves me dit elle, les joues rosies de sa hâte.

Je saisis ses doigts, la fait virevolter et la plaque sur moi. Elle continue de sourire,

remonte ses mains sur mon torse et défait les premiers boutons de ma chemise. Une de ses mains écarte les pans du tissu et sa paume glisse sur ma peau nue laissant un sillon de feu. Elle me tourne autours, sa main effleurant mon épaule puis mon dos, je sens que l'autre frôle mes fesses. Elle termine son tour, je la refais virevolter, puis elle me refait face et nous commençons à danser, elle, balançant des hanches en rythme, moi la suivant, ondulant contre son corps.

Un coup d'œil à notre table et je souris du spectacle : Rosalie, deux doigts entre ses lèvres siffle, Alice est bouche bée, Emmett bave et Jasper se tient les cotes tant il ri.

_Bella _

Les chansons s'égrènent les unes après les autres, et je danse, profitant de ce moment unique… J'ai remarqué l'étonnement et la surprise du reste de la bande assise à table…. Ils n'ont jamais eu affaire à cette Bella, libérée, insouciante, et sure d'elle.

Edward est un partenaire idéal, s'accordant rapidement à moi, et je comprends vite, instinctivement, ce qu'il désire de moi.

La chanson se termine et je quitte l'espace infini de ses yeux verts pour reprendre pied dans le monde actuel. Nous sommes seuls au milieu du restaurant. Le second couple à disparut, et à table, Rosalie étouffe un bâillement.

- Il va falloir que nous rentrions ….. Je brise la magie du moment.

Il jette un coup d'œil à table et me sourit…

Il est tard… Tu as raison.

Nous retournons à table, où je récupère mes chaussures. Mes pieds sont abimés, je rentrerais pied nus, nous ne sommes pas loin. La note réglée, le restaurant ferme après notre sortie…

Sur la promenade, Alice se tourne vers moi et demande :

- Tu ne nous as jamais dit que tu savais danser ! accusatrice.

- Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé … Et je lui tire la langue gentiment. Les danses de salon ne sont pas courantes lors de fêtes sur le campus… Et je mime une courbette devant un Edward hilare « Monsieur, m'accorderiez vous cette valse ? » Et nous voila partis à valser sur quelques pas. Je n'aime pas et je ne danse pas sur les musiques technos et autres que l'on a dans ses soirées.

Où as-tu appris ? demande Rosalie entre deux bâillements…

- Quand je suis retournée vivre chez mon père, il venait de s'inscrire dans un cours et il avait besoin d'une partenaire féminine. Je n'ais pas eu le choix.

J'ai trainé les pattes les premières fois, et puis j'y ais pris goût… On poussait la table du salon et on s'entrainait tous les deux presque tous les soirs… nous avions un hobby en commun.

Emmett donne un coup de coude à Edward et rigole,

- On croirait entendre ton histoire frangin… C'est notre mère qui a entraine le moins braillard de nous deux à ses cours de danse, pour avoir elle aussi un partenaire !

- Notre père avait l'argument de ses horaires de boulot surenchérit mon amoureux, et moi je criais moins fort qu'Emmett ! J'ai fini par apprécier…

Nous marchons lentement, Alice dans les bras de Jasper devant nous, babillant et à nos cotés une Rose ensommeillée tenant la main d'un Emmett conquis. Le bras d'Edward est passe au dessus de mes épaules, j'apprécie son contact chaud dans l'air qui se rafraichit. Ma main sur sa taille, malaxe la chair tendre sous la chemise.

Nous arrivons doucement à notre hôtel.

Devant les ascenseurs, Rose revient à la vie, se redresse, pour enfouir son nez dans le torse d'Emmett :

- Mon nounours ...

- Mon bébé….

Emmett la serre dans ses bras, embrasse ses cheveux puis nous regarde :

- Edward, fait tes valises, je te mets à la porte ...

- Aie, me voilà sdf ... Il se tourne vers moi : tu veux bien d'un locataire ?

- Le loyer est élevé ... Dis-je, souriant...

- Un paiement en nature te conviendrait ? Murmure-t-il à mon oreille

- Ca peut se négocier ... Rose, t'es virée ! Dis-je en riant.

Rosalie m'accompagne dans notre chambre, et fait son sac rapidement.

- Ca ne te dérange pas cet échange ? Demande-t-elle un peu coupable

- Ne t'inquiètes donc pas... Le mode de dédommagement n'est pas

refusable ! Et je rosi.

- Alors passes une bonne nuit,

- Toi aussi.

Je l'accompagne dans le couloir, pour voir apparaître Edward, son sac à bout de bras. Il le pose sur son lit, pendant que je referme la porte.

Il se retourne et me fait face, l'air gourmand, s'approche, se colle à moi, mon dos maintenant contre le mur. Mon visage en coupe dans ses mains, ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes alors qu'il chuchote :

- Une avance sur loyer ?

- Volontiers, dis-je contre ses lèvres, mais j'ai besoin d'une douche ...

Il se redresse, ses yeux pétillent, tout sourire:

- Quelle bonne idée !

Ses mains descendent le long de mon corps jusqu'à atteindre la peau nue de mes cuisses et puis remontent, emmenant d'un même mouvement ma robe.

Il s'écarte alors que cette dernière termine à terre d'un mouvement fluide.

Je reprends possession de sa bouche, entreprenant à mon tour de le déshabiller, tandis que ses doigts explorent mes flancs et mes fesses.

Je déboutonne les derniers boutons de sa chemise, et tire cette dernière en arrière, dégageant ses épaules et son torse que j'affectionne particulièrement.

Il termine de l'enlever dans un grognement. Mes mains descendent, effleurant les pectoraux, puis les abdominaux ; et buttent sur le pantalon et la ceinture.

Son corps collé au mien augmente la difficulté du déshabillage.

Sa bouche quitte la mienne, et mon soutient gorge termine à terre. Il se recule pour profiter du spectacle de ma poitrine libérée, je saisis l'occasion, pour tirer sur la ceinture puis sur les boutons du jeans.

Ma main passe sur les abdos et descend, glissant le long de sa peau, en dessous du boxer short.

Je caresse son sexe tendu encore prisonnier du tissu, il grogne dans mon épaule du plaisir de l'attouchement. Il se débarrasse prestement de ses derniers vêtements, puis me tend la main et m'entraine dans la salle de bain.

L'eau de la douche ouverte il se glisse en dessous. Il mouille ses cheveux, les met en arrière et me regarde, étonné que je ne l'ais pas encore suivit:

- Tu viens ?

Je me débarrasse rapidement de mon shorty, et saisis sa mains qui dégouline d'eau sur le carrelage. La cabine de douche n'est pas très large et nos mouvements sont limites.

Il me plaque contre lui, l'eau chaude tombant sur nos têtes. Mes mains sur sa taille, je resserre le contact entre nous deux, son envie de moi étant des plus flagrante depuis un long moment.

A tâtons derrière son dos, je saisis mon gel douche, en met un peu dans ma main, fais mousser et entreprend de laver son dos puis, m'écartant autant que lui et la douche le permettent, son torse.

Je rajoute du savon et descend plus bas, le long de son sexe tendu, que je caresse par de longs vas et viens, l'autre main malaxant ses bourses.

De légers mouvements de bassin de sa part accompagnent mes attouchements, ses mains pétrissent mon dos en rythme, et des soupirs lui échappent au creux de mon épaule. Je sens qu'il apprécie.

Mes doigts tournent autours du gland sensible, s'attardent sur les reliefs proéminents de son bord. Je redresse ma tête et le regarde tant bien que mal a travers l'eau de la douche et accélère les mouvements.

Il fond sur mes lèvres, empaume mes fesses, puis tout son corps se tends, et il jouit entre mes paumes, étouffant un gémissement dans ma bouche. .

Le dernier spasme finit, il prend un peu de gel douche et se nettoie, puis m'aide à me laver, ses mains insistant sur les zones sensibles de mes seins. Je termine par mes pieds, noircis d'être rentrés sans chaussures et sur les chevilles blessées par les brides. J'éteins l'eau, et nous sortons nous essuyer.

Ses cheveux en bataille, la serviette autours des hanches, il me prend dans ses bras alors que je me débats, une serviette autours de moi, avec une autre pour essorer mes cheveux. Je crie de surprise et m'accroche à lui.

Il me dépose sur le lit et s'allonge sur le coté, une main sous la tête à coté de moi. Il me regarde, souriant :

- Tu es belle,

- Tu as besoin de lunettes, je lui réponds.

- Je suis bien avec toi,

- C'est à cause des endomorphines, ca te détend ...

- ... Je ... Je t'aime...

- ... ! De stupeur, je n'ais rien à lui rétorquer.

- Je sais que tu as des sentiments pour moi...

Une boulle se forme au creux de mon estomac, alors que je sens mes yeux s'embuer de larmes. Je me redresse, serrant contre moi mes genoux, rempart d'infortune contre le sentiment de trahison qui m'envahit...

Seules Alice et Rosalie sont au courant de ce béguin sans issue dont je ne suis pas fière.

- ... Qui t'as dit ca ?

- Alice ... Quand je suis retourné la voir après avoir récupéré mon sac. Elle m'a d'abord menacé de me pourrir la vie si je te faisais du mal, si ce n'était pas sérieux. Elle ne voulait pas que je te brise le cœur... Je lui ais assure que ce n'était pas mon intention, qu'avant tout je voulais te connaître...

- C'est ca ... Maugréais-je.

- Bella ... Je ne voulais pas rester la première nuit... C'est allé plus vite que je ne le pensais... Tu ne m'as pas aidé dans mes résolutions... Et quand j'ai demandé à Alice si j'avais une chance de te plaire, elle a eu un drôle de sourire, et a dit qu'il fallait t' « apprivoiser doucement », et qu'à ce moment j'aurais mes chances...

- La honte ... Et j'ai fais tout l'inverse... Dis-je, le visage enfouis dans la serviette qui m'enveloppe jusqu'aux genoux. Je semblais t'intéresser un peu, j'ai décidé d'en profiter et de prendre ce que tu voudrais bien me donner. Une conversation, une journée, une nuit ... Carpe diem...

- Depuis quand as-tu des sentiments ? Demande t-il doucement

Ma couleur corporelle doit avoisiner le rouge tomate, tant mes joues me chauffent.

Je me redresse et affronte son regard émeraude pose sur moi.

- pPresque quatre ans et demi... Depuis que j'ai découvert ton visage sur le mur du labo photo.

Il soulève un de ses sourcils, invitation silencieuse à continuer mes explications.

- Jessica fait parti de ton « fan club » non officiel. Quand j'ai eu le job, elle m'a fait visiter le labo ou elle a retapissé un pan de mur avec ton visage... Edward au foot, Edward fait la fête, Edward à la neige ... Elle couvre tous les événements auxquels tu participes, je fais les autres. Quand j'ai vu ses photos, mon cœur fait un bon, et j'ai craqué pour tes yeux... Tous les lundis, elle rajoute des clichés, et j'ais droit aux récits dans les moindres détails de tes derniers exploits, sportifs, culturels, sans oublier ta vie amoureuse... Et ca ne faisait que renforcer mes sentiments... C'est puéril, on dirait une ado écervelée... Ce béguin sans issus, je l'ai révèle au cours d'une soirée un peu trop arrosée à mon goût avec Rose et Alice. Elles ont gardé ca pour elles ... Jusqu'à present.

Il se redresse et me prend dans ses bras... Ses lèvres se posent sur ma joue.

- Tu me plais, Bella, ce n'est pas ca qui changera quoi que ce soit... Et puis je trouve ca ... Mignon.

- Tu te moques de moi ...

- Non, plus je te connais, plus je t'apprécie, et plus j'ai envie de rester avec toi...

- Doucement... Si c'est un rève, je veux le continuer... Voyons ca au jour le jour pour le moment ...

- Commençons par cette nuit alors ...

Ses lèvres descendent le long de ma joue, tel un papillon, butinant ma peau de baisers legers. Il me tourne lentement vers lui et sa bouche saisis la mienne.

Ses lèvres sont douces et picorent les miennes doucement, savourant

chaque pression infime. Mes bras passent autours de son cou, et j'augmente la pression entre nos deux corps.

Ma serviette glisse, retenue juste par le renflement de ma poitrine. Il termine de la faire tomber sur mes hanches.

Sa bouche descend le long de mon cou, alors qu'une de ses mains se pose sur un de mes seins. Il le caresse, s'attardant longuement sur l'aréole dont il fait le tour de la pulpe des doigts, puis titille la pointe érigée par le désir.

J'ai des papillons dans le ventre.

J'ai envie de ses mains plus bas... Je me colle un peu plus à lui, sa bouche attrape un sein qu'il suce, aspire ... Je gémi de plaisir, cambre un peu plus mon corps pour intensifier la pression de sa bouche.

Ses doigts volètent le long de mon nombril, et glissent vers le bas de mon ventre, pour atteindre les replis de mon intimité.

La sensation est divine.

Ils plongent en moi puis ressortent, lentement, créant une envie insatisfaite de l'avoir en moi.

Son pouce s'attarde sur mon clitoris, dont les arabesques donnent naissance à des ondes de plaisir qui me transportent au delà de cette chambre.

Je reprends pied doucement dans le monde réel, ma respiration se calme.

Il déchire l'emballage du préservatif et s'en pare.

Je le prends dans mes bras alors que je m'allonge sur le dos. Doucement, pendant que sa bouche trouve mes lèvres, il abaisse ses hanches, se glisse entre mes cuisses et me pénètre lentement, longuement.

Je savoure chaque cm de son corps en moi, il ferme les yeux et je devine qu'il fait de même.

Une de ses paumes se glisse sous mes fesses, augmentant ainsi la pénétration, décuplant les sensations tant dis que ses vas et viens accélèrent.

Notre plaisir atteint son paroxysme alors qu'il jouit et qu'un orgasme m'emporte.

Au bout de quelques instants nous revenons à nous.

Il se retire et se débarrasse du préservatif. Il remonte les draps sur nous, me serre dans ses bras.

J'ai le nez contre son torse, la tête appuyée sur son bras, sa figure dans mes cheveux. La torpeur m'envahie et je sens qu'il baille...

- Je t'aime Bell's...

- ...C'est les endomorphines...

...Et je plonge dans les bras de Morphée.


End file.
